


Banderas

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Enemies Domestic, Gen, post 8x09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá el escritorio no era el mejor sitio para aquella banderita de Israel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banderas

Ziva permaneció mirando la banderita israelí hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo. Un sonido en otra punta de la oficina hizo que reaccionase lo bastante como para mover un poco el cuerpo y frotarse la mandíbula. La notaba tensa. Sin darse cuenta había estado apretando los dientes mientras observaba aquel _souvenir_ de poca monta, aquella declaración de intenciones que decía “Eli David estuvo aquí y sigue siendo tu padre”.

Con un suspiro, estiró los miembros para desentumecerse, se puso en pie y cogió la bandera. Iba siendo hora de marcharse, cenar algo ligero y meterse a dormir. Tal vez así, tras descansar unas horas, llegase a aceptar que lo que había vivido no era un sueño, sino algo tan real como grotesco. Bastaba relajarse un momento, dejar la mente campar a su anchas y revivirlo todo en forma de pequeños fragmentos de metralla idénticos a los que había agujereado el cuerpo del malogrado Hadar. No podía ser de verdad. Tristemente lo era.

Al escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas, Ziva los reconoció al instante. No necesitaba mirar para sentir sus cabellos de plata acercándosele. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba Gibbs observándola mientras ella contemplaba la banderita con gesto ausente sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Mejor marcharse. Mejor evitarle aunque ambos supieran que Ziva conocía sobradamente sus pisadas.

—Creía que para ti estaba muerto.

Su voz paralizó a Ziva. Recordaba el sótano, el nudo en el estómago estando bajo el escrutinio de Gibbs. Solo una vez en su vida se había sentido más sola que en ese lugar: semanas antes del encuentro con Gibbs, en aquel agujero en mitad del desierto, cuando pensaba que ya no le quedaba nadie. Cuando todos le habían vuelto la espalda, tanto los americanos como su supuesta familia. No había llegado a pedirle perdón, no había querido mostrarse aún más débil. Gibbs la había perdonado igualmente. Incluso había llegado a sentir que por fin tenía a alguien, que era de algún lugar y no del viento.

Gibbs ya había llegado a su altura. Estaba frente a ella de manera que Ziva se viese obligada a mirarle, pero colocado estratégicamente para no cerrarle el paso, para dejarle la puerta abierta por si ella quería marcharse. Tenía los ojos claros, limpios como el cielo despejado del invierno en DC y estaban igualmente fríos.

—Me vio nacer.

“Es mi padre”, había pensado decir en un primer momento, pero era una combinación de palabras poco apropiada. Tampoco podía apelar a la sangre, de un A+ como su padre había salido ella por capricho de la genética. Solo le quedaba aquel comentario hiriente y velado del garaje. Sí, hubo un tiempo, uno que ya no volvería. Tali y Ari estaban muertos y ella, empezando a vivir de una vez por todas.

Gibbs asintió lentamente y bajó la vista. Ziva se dio cuenta de que miraba la banderita. Incómoda, se puso a juguetear con ella entre los dedos. No sabía bien qué haría con ese trapito con pedestal. Era suyo sin serlo, pertenecía a la otra Ziva, a la que creía haber perdido en el desierto pero que ahora se empeñaba en resurgir, en no dejarla tranquila. Parecía mentira lo que un simple “mi Ziva” podía cambiar las cosas.

—Puedes dejarla aquí.

Ziva sacudió la cabeza.

—Su sitio no es este.  
—¿Dónde te la vas a llevar?  
—No lo sé. Buenas noches, Gibbs.

Gibbs se despidió de ella y la vio marchar. No sabía si alegrarse por Ziva o si sentirse furioso y traicionado. “ _Veni, vidi, vici_ ”. La de Eli había sido una jugada maestra, los había que caían de pie. Supuso que la mejor de las reacciones posibles era la primera. Para bien o para mal, Ziva estaba contenta a su manera, en paz consigo misma. Tal vez así empezaría a curar las heridas cerradas en falso.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó la petaca. No llegó a beber, solo la observó igual que Ziva había hecho durante largo rato con la bandera. Terminó dejándola sobre la mesa, haciéndola girar como en ese ridículo juego adolescente y sacando el teléfono. Pronto sería Acción de Gracias, una visita relámpago a Stillwater no estaría de más.


End file.
